Tassel's Tribulations
by Cairn Destop
Summary: A day in the life of a Badgermom. This is a stand alone extra from my Vermin Badger Series. See note at start.
1. Chapter 1

In September of 2006, Legend Press sponsored a contest on the internet site . The winner of the contest would have his or her entry published in an anthology of similar stories. The rules stated that the piece must be no less than nine thousand words and no more than twelve thousand words. The topic was to present a day in the life of a well-known fictional character from classical literature using the stream of consciousness technique. Everyone was give two months to write their entry.

**Definition per the Literary Encyclopedia**:

Stream of consciousness writing aims to provide a textual equivalent to the stream of a fictional character's consciousness. It creates the impression that the reader is eavesdropping on the flow of conscious experience in the character's mind, gaining intimate access to their private thoughts. It involves presenting in the form of written text something that is neither entirely verbal nor textual.[/i]

This means we have a story from one character's point of view. If the character cannot sense it directly, one cannot assume or rely on another view. It relies on dialogue, both internal and external, to tell a story. Descriptions are minimal, or not included.

Under these rules, fan fictions did not qualify. Not that any of Brian Jaques characters would qualify as classical literature. However, the following story came to me as soon as I read the rules. The initial draft almost wrote itself over a weekend. It ran fifteen thousand words and it took another two weeks trimming it down to the required length.

For ease of reading, the story has been broken into several sections. The rules required a person to upload the entry in two parts and I'm pleased I got a baker's dozen to read both parts. Most of the other entries fared even worse regarding reviewers. This is understandable since at an average reading speed of 200 words a minute, it will take an hour to read the entire story. I intend uploading the material over the next few hours.

It will be a short delay between installments as I have to do the HTML coding. If you don't see the next installment an hour after reading this, it means the old hedgehog hasn't figured out how this site works. I'm so computer illiterate.

This is the first of seven stories in what I call my Vermin Badger story line. The first full length book featuring my central character will be uploaded to this site in September of 2012. This assumes I figure out how to upload a multi-chapter story in that time as well as the use of HTML coding.


	2. Chapter 2

Night. Darkness filled the room and the creature slept. That blissful period of total serenity ended when an unknown paw began a light, steady rapping against the hallway door. Judging by the sound, whatever beast continued their nocturnal noisemaking had no intention of leaving.

Throwing back her covers, Tassel rose. A glance at the mantel clock confirmed the lateness of the hour. Snagging the oversized robe that hung by her bed, she slipped her paws through the sleeves, cinching it shut before answering the door. Tassel threw back the bolt and glanced into the hallway, though she remained within the shadows of her room. She wanted to growl at the offending creature until she recognized who stood in hallway.

A male woodchuck stood outside her door, his white-furred muzzle attesting to his age. As Redwall's resident healer, Tassel knew him well. She recalled many a night where she disturbed his sleep when one of her young charges fell ill. Now he reversed their roles by waking her. Tassel never got a chance at greeting the fellow before he announced his purpose.

"Tassel, get my two helpers. That visiting lady otter is going into labor."

"At this hour of the night?"

Her sleepy voice carried more of a challenge than a question until she noted the serious expression on the Healer's face. Before closing her door, Tassel muttered her compliance. She shuffled across her private room to another door.

She continued complaining about the otter's poor timing as she entered the Dibbun Dormitory. As Badgermom, the dormitory remained her exclusive domain. She held the ultimate authority over every abandoned or orphaned waif, regardless of the species, placed in her care. Tassel's responsibility made her mother to every youngster housed within this room's network of beds.

Thanks to her memory, aided by many years of service, she navigated the dark room with ease. The one oil lamp, its wick turned down as low as possible, gave the huge room just enough light that her paws avoided the one wayward toy lying in the middle of the floor. Curtains stretched from the wall to the end of each bed afforded each child some sense of privacy. From the passageway between the two rows of beds, she could look into any of the cloth-draped cells.

At the first alcove she saw the teenager, Shortspike, slumbering. This hedgehog had been a very precocious youngster in her youth with the annoying habit of calling anything or anyone silly. Several years ago, when a playmate suffered a serious injury, the hedgehog surprised everyone by remaining very calm as she tried staunching the bleeding leg. Though clumsy, her composed demeanor and swift actions impressed Healer Fazbee. The old woodchuck offered her an apprenticeship. On that day, the offending speech habit faded into history and the girl gained a purpose.

It seemed such a shame disturbing the slumbering hedgehog. With a gentle grip, Tassel shook the foot sticking from under the blanket. The steady breathing became a sharp snort and the hedgehog snapped out of her deep sleep. When she sat up, the hedgehog came within inches of her face. Tassel knew Shortspike saw something that often induced nightmares for the newest residents of the dormitory because of her scarred face. Familiarity over these many years removed that initial revulsion.

Shortspike's inquisitive look brought a smile to Tassel as she whispered; afraid her voice might awaken the other sleeping creatures. "You're needed in the Infirmary."

The hedgehog threw back her covers, now wide-awake. She did not say a word, but grabbed the garments she laid out just before bedtime. While Shortspike dressed, the Badgermom moved to the curtain separating her bed from her neighbor's.

Tassel pushed back the separating curtains and gazed upon the slumbering mouse, Kurella. Here was a girl who found the healing arts so interesting that for the last two years, Redwall's residents teased the Healer by telling him he had gained a mouse for a daughter. Many thought her fondness for the Healer reflected the need for a father figure in her life, which Tassel never discouraged. Everyone assumed the mouse would outgrow her childhood fondness for the old woodchuck Healer, and move on to other pursuits.

Instead, the mouse became enthralled by the workings of the Infirmary. Within days of her introduction to the place, she had begged the woodchuck for a chance at working with him. Kurella immersed herself into the teachings, determined to learn all she could. The Healer hadn't accepted Kurella as an "official" apprentice yet due to her age, but come the next summer solstice, the mouse would enter her teen years and the Healer promised her a position at that time.

Unlike Shortspike, the mouse took a bit more persuasion before she woke. When Tassel informed her that she was needed in the Infirmary, Kurella's movements became a blur. One paw threw the blankets off the bed, while the other yanked her nightgown over her head. By the time Kurella smoothed her blouse and had fastened the last button, Shortspike stood waiting, her bare foot tapping an insistent beat on the wooden floor.

"I don't need you waking everyone else because you're impatient, Shortspike." Tassel's glare froze the hedgehog's paw above the floor. For a brief moment, the Badgermom wondered if she hadn't pushed both of her young charges too far. "Best we not waste our time here when the Healer is waiting in the hallway."

Tassel led them through her private chamber. A few more quick steps and they were hustled out the door and into the waiting arms of the Healer. Without so much as a "by your leave," the woodchuck rushed the two youngsters towards the Infirmary. She stood in the doorway. The retreating trio's pace changed from a trot and into a near run as they turned the far corner.

Closing her door, Tassel glanced at her bed and the open doorway between her quarters and the Dormitory. For a short time, she debated the merit of doing a walkabout over the pleasure of a warm bed. Duty won and without any second thoughts, she passed her bed.

"Might as well see what those other little beasties are doing." Her smile belied the cavalier sound her words may have conveyed to any interloper eavesdropping on her private conversation.

She hesitated by the first two curtained alcoves, debating the merits of making the now vacant beds or leaving the mess until morning. Tassel compromised; she smoothed the bed linens and collected the discarded nightshirts. The blankets and pillows could stay where they fell until morning.

As she walked down the aisle created by the pulled privacy curtains, she paused at each bed. It took no more than a sharp ear and a quick glance. Some of the children wheezed or snored, but every bed had a dibbun that slept peacefully.

At the last bed, that idyllic image faded like smoke on a windy day. The child rested on her side and remained quiet, but Tassel suspected the female mouse had awakened during the recent commotion. She saw the nearby hamper and discarded the garments she carried before retuning to the last alcove. The twitching of the female mouse's ear confirmed her suspicions.

"Sarweed, did we wake you, dearie?" Tassel's paw stroked the girl's shoulder as she sat on the child's bed. "You should try and rest."

"I'm not sleepy, Mother T."

She detected some problem in those few words. At the age of fourteen and after some twelve years under her care, Tassel knew this girl's mannerisms. Sarweed had been the first new child placed with her since her elevation to Badgermom, which made her special. Over the intervening years, Tassel learned much about the girl's past. Orphaned when a sudden rainstorm caused a mud slide, the baby remained in the care of the squirrel running the nursery. After she learned to walk and talk, Sarweed moved to the Dibbun Dormitory and came under Tassel's control.

"I can tell when something is bothering you, Sarweed." Shifting her position on the bed, Tassel drew the mouse against her side. She felt the tension slip a fraction and waited, wondering what confidence they might share.

"How do you get a boy you like to like you?"

_So that was the thing keeping you awake_. Over the last few days, Sarweed seemed to have gone from thinking the male of her species some form of a horrid monster to something both desirable and unobtainable. It affected the girl's schoolwork and no amount of coaxing kept her mind focused. For her, this phase of child rearing ventured into unknown territory.

"It was never a problem for me as there were no male badgers nearby." No sooner had the words escaped Tassel's throat than she wanted to kick herself. _This girl needs advice and I've just admitted having none._ "I suppose you have to try being attractive to them. Show interest in what they do and hope the boy you want will accept your attentions. Not always easy."

"Not always easy." The light snort from the mouse made her feel so inadequate. Sarweed returned the light squeeze to her shoulder by hugging Tassel. They sat like this for several seconds before the mouse whispered. "I suppose it would help showing more interest in whatever fascinates him. It can be hard finding a girl fun if she doesn't know anything about beekeeping."

That was the extent of her revelation. Yet Sarweed disclosed far more than she thought. Tassel knew about the budding relationships growing between her and several of the boys in her class since the teen mouse had developed into quite a beauty. She wanted to know which of the male mice the girl considered worthy without prying into her personal business. Now that Sarweed had given away his identity, Tassel relaxed.

She knew the one that delivered hives from a nearby village. A hard worker, though his father sometimes bullied the boy. Tassel had traded him a cross-stitched sampler for a jar of honey, which both thought a fair exchange. The only thing she couldn't recall was if the fellow attended school here or if his parents kept him working in the fields.

_Such things will have to wait until morning._ She gave Sarweed a kiss to her forehead. Tassel tucked the teen into her bed. A gentle ruffle to her ears and even in the darkened room, she saw the girl smile. She left Sarweed's bedside and return to her own warm mattress. Her steps took her down the aisle by the children's footlockers and she checked one more time, making sure all still slept.

Once back in her own room, Tassel removed her robe and draped it over a chair. Tassel lifted the blanket, tucking it snug under her muzzle. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. An insistent clanging sounded demanding her immediate attention. She reached over, flipped the alarm button off, and glared at the clock.

_Robbed, that's what just happened to me. Some visiting otter has a pup and I wind up losing a whole night's sleep. At least that's what my tired body is telling me. If those youngsters were anyone else's responsibility, or if this wasn't a school day, I would burrow under these covers and sleep 'til noon_.

Then reality set in and once again, she threw back her blankets and got out of her warm bed. She padded over to her private washroom and after a vigorous scrub to her face, felt wide awake. Tassel slid a tight-fitting dress over her head.

_Sometimes I regret not having a looking glass, but I feel better without one._

Her paws smoothed whatever wrinkles marred the fabric. Unlike other badgers, Tassel didn't worry about her tail. When her paw ran across the back of her dress, she remembered her time as a child when such an appendage existed. Then she recalled how a Healer removed it. It gave Tassel a most painful lesson about her status as a slave.

_Am I all that better off because I'm living here at Redwall? I'm no freer than I was back in my homeland._

As Tassel sat on her bed, she muttered. "So why do you stay?" Her eyes wandered towards the closed door between her quarters and the dormitory. "I have a purpose, even if many of the elders think me unworthy."

With a flick of her wrist, she unfurled her stirrup stockings and slipped them over her feet. As Tassel fastened her sandals, she made one final check that the stockings remained tight to her thighs and just below her knees. This way, they covered the bare ring about each ankle that marked the previous placement of prison shackles. Removing her gloves, she stretched the fingerless fabric over her paws, hiding similar markings that encircled each wrist.

_Must I be reminded every day that I am a criminal, here by the whim of an Abbot who tolerates my presence? It seems no matter what I do, these residents will never forget my past. I try living by their standards and still they consider me unworthy of forgiveness_.

Tassel walked to the passageway between her quarters and the Dormitory, she opened the door and latched it against the wall. She lifted a wooden mallet that rested by the wall and struck the sounding board three times. As the sound echoed through the room, the dibbuns stirred. Tassel could see children moving and heard the sound of curtains being drawn. She cranked open the cover to the skylight that ran down the middle of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning sunlight brightened the sky and gave a soft glow to the place. Considering the time of year, it would be another hour before any sunbeams streamed into the room. Such a clear sky made her pause. _A beautiful day deserves a smile_. Her gravelly voice traveled throughout the room. The children continued with their usual routines, though a few awaited her morning announcements.

"Everyone has classes today, so no morning chores."

Several of the dibbuns cheered the news. A few had a furrowed brow as they tried deciding which they preferred. One grey squirrel, Flashfoot, popped his head from a cloth cell as he struggled with his privacy curtain. His befuddled look had Tassel smile and she almost laughed when he tilted his head in her direction.

"No school for me. I'm too little."

"Alright, Flashfoot, I'll see what chore I can find for you. Maybe you can help out in the laundry room folding whatever those good ladies iron today."

She waited for his reaction. The other dibbuns laughed at the poor squirrel. Then it finally dawned on Flashfoot that the Badgermom had tricked him into volunteering for whatever chore she assigned. Several of the other dibbuns suggested chores that required great strength, which they knew the poor squirrel could never do.

While everyone prepared for breakfast, Tassel wandered down the aisle. What she saw in the first two cubicles surprised her. The hedgehog Shortspike and the mouse Kurella had returned without her knowing it. As she approached, she heard each of them snoring, sound asleep and dead to the world about them. Tassel stepped between the two beds so she could view either or both dibbuns.

_Yesterday, they had chores that kept them busy until curfew. No doubt having their sleep interrupted has left them even more tired. Too bad. It's about time these two learned that being a Healer means many restless nights followed by even longer days_.

She reached over and grabbed an edge of a sheet lying under each child. Straightening up, she yanked the blankets, spilling two slumbering beasts out of their beds and onto the floor. Both children jumped up, disoriented by their fall. After a short time, they focused bleary eyes on their Badgermom, no doubt wondering why such rough treatment. Tassel gave neither one a chance to speak.

"You have five minutes to get washed and ready for breakfast. Miss that meal and the only thing you'll be eating today are the scrapings from this evening's collection of pots and pans."

When the time ended, Tassel gave a loud bark. By ones and twos, the dibbuns followed Tassel down a narrow hallway to the dormitory's main door. Tassel moved to the side, slipped her mask over her head, and with practiced fingers, drew the fabric taut. A flick of her fingers freed her ears and she felt ready to face the new day.

One thing Tassel insisted on whenever they traveled as a group, proper decorum. She did not allow any of the children to run about when moving from the dormitory to the dining area in Cavern Hole. Tassel kept her young charges close together. A light cough or cleared throat reminded any who acted improperly. Her youngest charge, Flashfoot, she kept within reach as his behavior needed the most guidance.

_Flashfoot has been behaving himself this last day or two and I know it must be taking some real effort on his part. It just isn't fair yelling at so young a child for being energetic. Sooner or later, he is going to run amok and I would prefer he do it under adult supervision. Perhaps I'll see if he can follow some of the other squirrels outside the wall when they pick acorns this morning. He'll be doing something useful and zipping through the branches should give the boy a good chance at releasing all that pent-up energy._

A stiff arm opened the door. Tassel led everyone inside Cavern Hole. Two rows down from the Father Abbot's place, she spotted an open table. Once Tassel pointed to the table she selected, everyone raced for a seat. There was some jockeying for position as the children grumbled, pushed, and shoved each other.

The only children not joining in this morning ritual were the two that attended the otter's birth late last night. They shuffled over to the table and took seats opposite each other at the far end, not even joining in the usual gabfest. Even from where she stood at the head, Tassel heard the moaning grunt each gave as they plopped onto the bench. Both girls rested their heads on the table.

Kita, a younger version of Shortspike, had not joined today's battle for a seat. She had gone into the kitchen while Tassel took her place at the head of the table. Tassel rapped her knuckles on the hewed wood just as Kita exited the kitchen. The hedgehog pushed the food laden trolley to the table and began distributing the meal. With everything in place, the girl received the seat of honor next to the badger.

Tassel's eyes roamed the room while she listened to the babble at her own table. Her eyes locked onto the elders sitting with their families at other tables, remembering some of their snide remarks. She had nothing more than contempt for several who had openly suggested that a more respectable elder care for the children. Their inadvertent comments around the Father Abbot had, for the time being, been ignored.

_Go ahead and try telling me these children aren't happy. You all complain about me caring for these orphans, but I am yet to see any of you rescue even one of these children by adopting them. _

A tap on her shoulder caused Tassel to turn. The Father Abbot had left his seat and now stood behind her. The Father Abbot was an old woodchuck that had served as the chief cook when Tassel first arrived. Today, he no longer served meals, now he provided guidance to the many residents of the Abbey. Though the old fellow usually supported her decisions, having them subject to his constant review made her nervous whenever he approached.

"Good morning, Father Hughnaught. I see we have another beautiful day." _And I'm betting the first thing your going to say is something about yesterday's incident with the rain barrel. Children love playing in water, no matter where it's found, especially on a hot day. My punishment of having the child that toppled the barrel help in the kitchen seemed reasonable._

"Just wanted to tell you, that otter lady had a baby girl and the Healer was pleased with the help he got from Shortspike and Kurella." With that, the Father Abbot returned to his place of honor at the head table.

His comment made Tassel look down at the far end of the table. Both girls cradled their head in the palm of their paw while poking at their breakfast. _Maybe I'm being too rough on them. If the Healer wanted to make this birth an object lesson on lost sleep, maybe he would prefer doing it himself._ The sound of the school bell ringing stopped her musing and like every school morning, Tassel gave her parting instructions.

"Alright everyone, hurry off for classes. I want each of you doing your very best today."

As the children rose, Tassel caught their attention when she ordered them to wait. "Shortspike, Kurella, you two look like the walking dead. Go back to bed and I'll tell your teachers what happened last night. I'm sure they will let your classes go for the morning." Their grateful smiles told Tassel she made the right decision, though neither child expressed their appreciation.

The children had just cleared the room when she heard the altercation. Voices rose to a near shout while the elders focused their attention on the side door. Tassel moved rapidly toward the disturbance, but kept her movements as dignified as the circumstances allowed. She hoped that if she gave the youngsters sufficient time, maybe there would be no need for her intervention.

Such good fortune eluded her. As she stepped outside Cavern Hole, she heard the vole Amaris growling at another dibbun. One look confirmed the other combatant's identity as another vole girl named Mitteenna. Over the last few weeks, Mitteenna considered it her personal mission to make the life of every young dibbun under her authority as unpleasant as possible. Her snide remarks had sent a few of the younger children running to her lap for comfort and had others crying in private. The Father Abbot saw no reason to take corrective action.

Her favorite tactic, she exploited their lack of a family. Every chance she got, Mitteenna would harp on her good fortunes. She never failed to mention how her mother and stepfather sent her to Abbey school. She flaunted the wonders of her loving family, inferring by tone of voice that each child living with the Badgermom somehow caused their orphaned status.

It took one quick glance and Tassel guessed what happened. Amaris stood over the other girl, her paws balled into fists, shaking with indignation, her hackles showing. Holding a kerchief against her lips, Mitteenna daubed a spot of blood off her chin. Nearby elders rose from their seats when the Badgermom ploughed into the scrum of dibbuns, scattering them like leaves before a strong wind. Her voice overrode the catcalls bantered back and forth.

"That's enough you two. _Good girl, Amaris, you did what none will let me do._ There will be no more of this brawling nonsense. Now what happened?"

From every direction, voices shouted. The youngsters she cared for came to the support of their friend, claiming Mitteenna started it when she insulted Amaris. Several of the children that didn't live with the Badgermom said they saw Amaris strike the other girl, but had no idea what caused the dispute. When one or two nearby elders hinted that Tassel's tyke started the whole thing, there was a loud cry of liar from several of her brood.

"If there is no apology coming from each of you for back talking your elders, I'll have to decide which would be better, the crack of a switch on your furry rump, or your paws elbow deep in a washtub full of dirty pots and pans for the next full week."

One by one the children muttered their apologies and Tassel waved them out the door. A low growl from the badger had the other children beat a hasty retreat, not wanting to risk her wrath. She grabbed the two combatants by their blouses, and holding them as far apart as possible marched them into the hallway and out of sight of those elders still dining in Cavern Hole.

Mitteenna yanked at the collar of her dress and freed herself. She took a step back, the girl called Amaris a name best not spoken in public. Tassel felt shocked that any child would use such language, but had a more pressing problem. Amaris now acted more like a spitting wildcat ready and willing for battle than the well-behaved dibbun she remembered from yesterday.

Tassel lifted the girl by the scruff of her neck and gave a hard shake before turning her loose. Amaris had changed from a miniature hellion to a befuddled child. "After school, young lady, you will report to my room. You can decide then which punishment you prefer."

The sound of mocking laughter almost made Amaris forget that her Badgermom stood between her and her target. With no chance at reaching Mitteenna, the vole turned away and raced down the hall.

Now that her young charge had been properly chastised, Tassel turned her attention onto the other vole. Tassel's experience as Badgermom let her know Mitteenna had yet to decide on a course of action. The vole's hesitation allowed her paws to grasp the girl's blouse for the second time. The vole tried digging her heels into the unyielding marble floor as Tassel dragged the girl closer to her masked face.

"You, young lady, have gone too far once too often with your insolence. I may not have any power over you now, but let's see what the Father Abbot has to say about your less than ladylike behavior."


	4. Chapter 4

Both Mitteenna and the Badgermom jumped when a loud crash echoed in the hallway, no more than a foot from where they stood. They turned to the source of the noise. A tall black-furred female squirrel held her shepherd's crook like a quarterstaff. She twirled it in her paws as she glared at them. Her deep forest-green eyes blazed with indignation as she held the crook in an offensive pose.

"Release her, vermin, or the next blow goes against the side of that thick skull of yours."

"Robertasin, tend to your sheep as you have no idea what happened here. Misbehaving children, such as this one, are my responsibility. Even then, I'll not do anything to her without our Father Abbot's blessing," said Tassel.

"I've warned you once, vermin, release that girl. Whatever she did to you, I bet you egged her into doing it. You have been looking for an excuse to harm this child since the two of you first met." Robertasin moved to the side where she could act as the young vole's protector. "Anyway, you really expect any honorable woodlander will believe your version? Back off and there will be no need for me to use this crook."

"Both of you stand down. I'll not have weapons used within this building."

Father Hughnaught pushed the doors behind him shut, effectively making their conversation as private as it could be under these circumstances. The Father Abbot growled his words, but kept his voice so well modulated that the three beasts had to make a conscience effort at hearing his words. His path kept his eyes on the armed squirrel.

_About time you showed up. This child needs a very warm bottom and that elder needs a lesson in manners her parents obviously neglected. Maybe now we can get some semblance of order restored._

"Mitteenna, you have classes to attend." Father Hughnaught watched the vole dart down the hallway, keeping as far away from the badger as possible. The vole hadn't gone but halfway to the front door when the Father Abbot faced the squirrel with a stern posture. "Your intervention is appreciated, Robertasin, but our Abbey prefers that all disagreements be settled peacefully."

"Mark my words, Father Abbot. That filthy vermin intends doing bodily harm to that child and she will lie, without hesitation, if it affords her the opportunity. Isn't it bad enough this scum has already declared that one of her charges will be flayed for doing what vermin train their young to do?"

Hughnaught pointed to the front door. "Your family lives outside our walls and we allowed you a room for the night whenever it is necessary. Don't make me wish we had not extended such hospitalities to a good neighbor. Sheep should not graze within the Abbey grounds when there are good pastures available beyond our walls. Let me handle this situation as I see fit."

Twirling the crook over her head, Robertasin brought the butt end down next to her feet with a resounding crash. The Father Abbot got no further than opening his mouth before the female squirrel turned her back on him. Once again, the stick flicked out, its hook end snagging the Badgermom's elbow. A sharp yank spun her around until she found herself facing the squirrel.

"You ever threaten another child in my presence again and I'll make sure you spend the next week in the Infirmary; if I'm feeling in a compassionate mood. That, vermin, is a promise. Remember, you have been warned."

The squirrel resumed her march towards the same doors the two children used earlier. Both Tassel and Father Hughnaught stood in place, listening to the sound of the shepherd's crook tapping the marble floor. As her paw opened the door, the black squirrel snarled her parting comment.

"You had better see fit about protecting honorable woodlanders from vermin like her, Father Abbot. Otherwise, Redwall's Council of Elders might replace you with somebody that will show a firmer paw to such ilk as her."

Neither the woodchuck nor the badger moved until the black squirrel exited the building. The hall now deserted, Father Hughnaught motioned to Tassel, indicating his desire that she follow him upstairs. They kept quiet as they climbed the marble stairs or walked down the long corridor to the Father Abbot's office. The woodchuck held the door open until she entered his private office.

"Thistle, see that Tassel and I are not disturbed, we have some issues to resolve."

Tassel plopped onto the sofa. Her fingers glided over the coarse fabric, her nails making a soft clicking noise as they moved against the grain. While she waited for the Father Abbot's verdict, she savored the warm feeling the sunlight gave her as it streamed through the picture window behind his desk.

The Father Abbot seemed reluctant to begin this confrontation. Tassel watched as he fiddled with the debris on his desk, arranging it in some better semblance of order. She knew the former chef had made some decision because of the deep sigh he gave before addressing her.

"You have got to allow the children a chance at settling their differences without interference. Both children know the rules about fighting, so I'm sure there would have been nothing more violent than some kind of sharp-tongued exchange. We can survive heated words, but not physical blows."

"If you honestly believe children always follow such rules, we should talk more often, Father Abbot. Mitteenna has been needling Amaris about her family history, or should I say lack of such, since she upstaged the girl in that spelling bee. When Mitteenna told her she shared responsible for her parent's death, she went too far. I'm just glad I stopped the fight before it escalated."

Tassel knew he didn't hear her, or chose not to listen. Whenever his eyes focused on his desk, like now, she knew the conversation would be one-sided. She waited for his judgment, knowing she could do nothing to change it.

"I will allow that Robertasin may have exaggerated, but I did hear you say something about offering Amaris a choice of punishments. You will lecture the girl on proper behavior, but you will not lay a paw on her, nor will you assign her to some chore for her actions. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Father Abbot."

_You mind telling me how I am supposed to keep order in that Dormitory if I cannot use some disciplinary measure. Amaris misbehaved, that's true, but I consider her reactions quite normal. Anyway, regardless of her choice, I intended putting her on kitchen duty for one night since I think the other girl should share the blame and the punishment_.

"May I ask what you will do about Mitteenna? Somebody should do something about her insolent manners when it comes to my young charges."

"She's in the school Dormitory and I know the beast overseeing her floor. I'll let the lady know about this problem."

_And that's all you intend doing? If this was an isolated incident, or if Amaris the only target, I might find your solution appropriate. What bothers me is that you don't know how that vole's sharp tongue has lanced each child under my care at one time or another._

Tassel gave the Father Abbot a short curtsy before turning to the door. The woodchuck nodded and gave her a wide smile as she left his office. Though it might have brought enormous satisfaction, Tassel closed the door with a gentle touch. She gave the secretary a slight bow of the head before retreating down the hallway.

At the bottom of the stairway, she found Flashfoot pacing back and forth. When he spotted her making her way down the stairway, the young squirrel sped upward. Such an enthusiastic greeting dispelled whatever ill feelings she had earlier. She took his paw in hers. The two moved outside and into the sunlight.

_My word, I didn't realize how much time I spent with the Father Abbot. If I can catch the squirrels gathering acorns this morning, maybe they'll take Flashfoot with them. It's the perfect chore and it will do him a world of good associating with his own kind. _

There was an air of urgency as she raced through the Abbey, Flashfoot no more than a step or two behind her. A quick scan of the courtyard confirmed her fears. No squirrels remained. Tassel ran beyond the inner gate and into the passageway leading to the lush fields outside Redwall. Good fortune, she spotted three older squirrels just stepping through the outer gate. Her insistent calls stopped them but a few yards beyond the gate.

Badgermom Tassel came to a halt just inside the passageway. Sometimes the residents of Redwall forgot that the badger was not permitted beyond the outer gate and resented being called back once outside. For a moment, Tassel thought these elders might spurn her, but she relaxed when one male turned and approached her.

He stood with his arms crossed, scowling at her. If she read his body language right, it indicated his desire to be anywhere but here. Yet Tassel felt please that he seemed willing to hear what she had to say.

"You're wasting my time, vermin," he said. "The forest beckons, and you delay us."

"Good sir, would you take this one with you as a favor to me? I'm sure you could use another set of eager paws gathering acorns."

His frosty tone thawed enough that Tassel considered it civil. "Perhaps we can."

He slapped his paw against his hip, calling to the youngster. With a jaunty bounce, Flashfoot raced to the elder's side and latched onto his paw. The elder had no time for further conversation, even if he wanted to do so. Flashfoot kept pulling him towards the other adult squirrels. Tassel stood there waving for a moment.

She returned to the expansive area that encompassed the courtyard. Tassel considered her next task. She sat on one of the many benches and ticked off items from a mental checklist. The older children attended school, save the two still sleeping. Laundry wasn't due until tomorrow, and none of the garments needed mending. General cleaning came at the end of the school week, and Flashfoot would be busy until his usual naptime.

Then the welcomed realization came to her that she had time for some relaxation. Beneath her mask, she smiled. Such opportunities seldom came to her. She couldn't contain her enthusiasm, and spoke aloud.

"Whatever am I going to do today?"

Her first choice was something she enjoyed, but had not done for many weeks. With a purposeful stride, Tassel made her way to the basement of the Abbey. At the end of one corridor, she pushed open a door and found herself standing at the back of an enormous hall. Along the near wall sat a rack of musical instruments, each tagged with the name of the beast that used it. Tassel reached up and plucked a flute that bore her name.

She ran through the finger exercises, which cleared her mind. For a moment, she forgot the incident at breakfast, the confrontation with Robertasin, the snippy elders, and the Father Abbot's lecture. Music had a way of making even the worse of times seem bearable and she looked forward to playing a few ditties. Tassel regretted that all of the other elders who liked playing, had other tasks. Though she preferred playing her instrument with others, Tassel also enjoyed practicing alone.

Tassel lifted the instrument to her lips. She lightly blew into the mouthpiece and heard nothing. She tried giving the flute a hard blast, but still no sound. A quick inspection of the reed instrument revealed the reason for its malfunction. Somebody had driven a long metal rod down the middle, effectively sealing the flute. Tassel tried knocking it out with the palm of her paw, but it remained too firmly lodged.

She gave an exasperated sigh and started for the exit. Her paw reached for the doorknob, but it pulled away from her. The door continued opening until there was enough space for a male shrew. His startled expression showed he didn't expect anyone inside at this early hour.

Pleasantries exchanged, Tassel explained her problem while the shrew examined the instrument. Though other flutes were available, Tassel felt reluctant using another resident's instrument without their permission. The shrew promised he would fix her flute as the badger got ready to depart. A sudden thought came to Tassel.

"Tell me, sir, have any other beasts been down here in the last few days?"

"One class of school children came down two days ago. All of them were testing out various items and having a grand old time trying some of the instruments. I thought one child, a vole named Mitteenna, had been inspired enough that she wanted lessons because she returned later that same day. When I questioned her, she didn't seem too interested."

_Mitteenna, it had to be her. I bet she saw these instruments with the names of the elders that played them and came back when she noticed my name. If that shrew had checked Mitteenna's pockets instead of trying to convince her to study music, he'd have found a hammer and a metal rod, I'm sure of it. There's no way I can prove it, but I'm willing to wager she drove that spike into my flute. _

She strode out into the hallway. Tassel considered another option for her free time. She glided down the Abbey corridor and out the door, still mulling over several choices. A short distance away, she noticed a familiar building. Many of the females residing at Redwall used that place as a communal sewing room. Boxes containing bolts of cloth purchased, or traded, from itinerant merchants lined one wall. Several closets held the many dress forms, patterns, and tools needed for sewing new garments.

She knew her youngsters considered new clothing a luxury since her children relied on the generosity of Redwall's residents for whatever clothing they needed. Tassel couldn't leave the Abbey, which limited her opportunities at obtaining new cloth. She also lacked the financial resources for purchasing such material, forcing her to beg for money from the Father Abbot.

Still, over her many years, she had acquired a modest number of coins. Tassel recently buttonholed a merchant visiting the Abbey, and after a prolonged period of negotiation, purchased two bolts of cloth. She put them to good use during the winter. Nassella, a snippet of a female woodchuck, wore a new dress to a friend's birthday party and Sarweed attended the latest season festival with an eye-catching outfit.

_There should be enough on one bolt to fashion a new blouse for Riversprite and a new pair of gloves for myself. I'll make a pair of trousers for one of the males; just don't know which one yet. _

Like a tavern for the adult males, the communal sewing room became the focal point for all of the female residents. Ladies spent as much time gossiping as they did sewing. If something happened within the Abbey's walls, somebody would be talking about it.

Tassel resolved not to let anyone shame her from the room. When the other females ignored her, it made it easier concentrating on her sewing. Sometimes, animated exchanges ceased when she passed a group, and sometimes it turned into whispered comments and sideward glances in her direction. If somebody felt bold, she would tell Tassel to come back at a more convenient time. She did not intend to leave, regardless of their sentiments. She could use this place if she wished.

Today's silent treatment had an undertone Tassel could almost taste. She looked towards the large group of females sitting at one table. Tassel knew several remained openly hostile to her presence. In prior encounters, these same females commented on her child rearing abilities in a voice loud enough that she overheard. She tried defending herself once, but they ignored her and twisted her words.

Their expressions reminded Tassel of some snake stalking its prey, awaiting the right opportunity before striking. Thanks to her mask, these females had no idea how nervous she felt when they stared at her like that. Tassel crossed the room, reaching up to the storage rack where she stored her material. Throughout this routine action, Tassel noticed everyone watching her as if each expected something special to happen.

Opening the box proved quite a shock. Somebody had stolen her newest bolt of fabric. As for the remnant cloth on the other bolt, nothing usable remained. Some vandal slashed and ripped the cloth into useless swatches. That same vandal had also smeared the inside of the box and the cloth with a foul-smelling concoction taken from the compost heap. Behind her, she heard the light snickering of the assembled females.

_There's no reason for me staying here. If I asked nice, they would claim they did not know who did this or where I could find my other bolt. If I act belligerent, each of them will march on the Father Abbot's office and I'll be suffering writer's cramp from all the letters of apology he'll make me do._

As she carried the box to the rubbish heap, she noticed something on the lid. In the exuberance of vandalizing her property, the perpetrator left a paw print. One look convinced her that the beast doing this horrid thing had to be a child.

When she reached the compost heap, she asked if any child had removed some of the material for either a potted plant or a garden. The fellow handling the chore of maintaining the compost heap remembered one child. Hearing that child's name confirmed her suspicions about the vandal's identity.

_I'm going to guess that if I went to Mitteenna's room, there would be no potted plant. Just because the Law considers me vermin, doesn't mean any woodlander can take such liberties with my belongings. Yet she will get away with her malicious behavior. Maybe Mitteenna doesn't realize she did more harm to my children than she did to me. Too bad not one of those honorable woodlanders will admit knowing she did it._

Though the sun shone in a clear sky, the Badgermom felt as if black clouds engulfed her and threatened to dump torrents of rain. The warm spring air no longer caressed her. Instead, it became a chill wind, dampening her spirits.

The Abbey's Tower clock chimed the noon hour. Tassel hastened to the schoolhouse. At least there, her efforts on behalf of her children reaped benefits and the elders running the place appreciated her diligence. The teacher knew Tassel believed schoolwork came first. They knew she made sure all homework assignments were done in a timely manner and unless a child became ill, every child attended class.

Tassel saw a tall mouse supporting himself with a cane exiting the schoolhouse. She watched him hobble over to a nearby bench. His arrival proved providential as the noon hour struck, releasing the students. Tassel had just enough time to join the mouse when the doors burst open and a menagerie of youngsters stormed outside. She watched the living wave wash across the courtyard and crash into the Abbey's front doors. In a matter of seconds, the creatures flooded the building, no doubt scoffing down whatever chow the cooks had prepared.

Peace followed bedlam and Tassel cleared her throat in a dainty manner, hoping the mouse would notice her. He turned his head and glanced over the rims of his spectacles, his eyebrows raised in an inquisitive manner. When he said nothing, Tassel broke the silence.

"Principal Longreed, I'm so glad I got this opportunity. We need to talk."

"About those two youngsters of yours missing classes this morning?" The mouse's head bobbed as he gave a low laugh. "I'm afraid you're too late. Healer Fazbee stopped by my office this morning. He told me all about last night and asked if the children could skip classes today. I may have concurred with his request, but told him it was your decision."

For just a moment, Tassel resented the Healer's interference. Then she remembered the Principal's last comment and relaxed. It felt good knowing somebody thought her competent when it came to deciding what was best for her dibbuns.

"Healer Fazbee was quite right. Both children assisted with the otter's birth late last night. I let them sleep in this morning. I'll have them in class after lunch and I would appreciate it if the teachers could help them catch up whatever lessons they missed."

"Consider it done, dear lady." As Tassel stood, Principal Longreed caught her paw. "One more thing, two teachers tell me there was a near altercation between Mitteenna and two girls from your Dormitory."

"Any idea what it was about?"

The Principal shook his head, and Tassel thanked him. A quick glance at the clock told her she must move faster. Hurrying her steps, Tassel rushed back to the Dormitory. She opened the door and hustled down the narrow corridor until she got to the main room.

Like this morning, both Shortspike and Kurella still slept. Unlike this morning, Tassel decided a more considerate wake-up call would be just as effective. She gave each child a gentle shake and an insistent, but firm voice. The two would-be healers awoke. At least the two children appeared refreshed after their long sleep.

A light clap caught their attention. "Alright you two sleepy-heads, time to get up. If you hurry, you might get whatever's left from the lunch menu."

Tassel had to back-step as both children yanked off their wrinkled garments and donned fresh outfits. Placing her paws on her hips, Tassel issued a mild rebuke.

"Those clothes were neat and clean this morning. Since you two like mussing garments, what say I have you volunteer for tonight's ironing detail?"

The two girls groaned as one, which made Tassel chuckle. She squeezed their shoulder with a light touch. "It's not that bad, girls. You can start right after your homework is finished. You'll iron until the Dibbun Bell rings. Perhaps a little more than an hour, and you're done."

When the girls tried dodging past her, she blocked their path. She grabbed Shortspike first and twisted her about for inspection. Tassel then brushed off a stray piece of lint and after kissing the girl on the tip of her muzzle, allowed her to pass. Kurella went through the same inspection and rolled her eyes in exasperation when she adjusted her skirt, admonishing her about not checking her tail's vent.

"Last thing I want to see on you, girl, is a raw spot because you didn't wear your skirt properly."

Kurella suffered Tassel's affection. As the mouse passed her, she got a playful swat to her backside. A moment later, the sound of the door closing left her alone. Since Tassel had returned to the Dormitory, she decided now was as good a time as any for making the beds. Her usual routine had her do this right after the children left for school, but the altercation with Mitteenna threw her off schedule.

_Oh how those two girls are growing. Healer Fazbee told me he will be sending Shortspike to another Healer for her training and I'm not looking forward to her leaving me. Kurella is becoming a typical teenager all too soon. There are days when she prefers, almost insist, being treated like an elder. I miss not hugging or kissing that girl, but for the next year or two, the last thing she will want is such mushy stuff. I just hope Kurella will not forget how much I love her._

Bed making was one of those tasks Tassel did without much thought. Her paws moved automatically, tucking sheets, straightening blankets, and fluffing pillows. For a moment, her mind recalled that she first saw a bed when she came to Redwall. As a slave, and a field worker, she always slept on the ground. Many times, she did so without the benefit of a blanket. Such a simple task back then seemed so complicated and now her mind wandered whenever she tidied the beds.


	5. Chapter 5

There came the sound of a door crashing open followed by a high pitched squeal. Tassel turned just in time to spot a small creature charging around the corner. The grey bundle of fur raced towards the pristine beds. With a lithe bound, his foot hit the footlocker. From there, the beast launched himself the full length of the bed, landing muzzle first onto the pillow. Within seconds, his tiny claws yanked the covers down and he disappeared beneath the blanket.

Tassel moved with a slow and measured step as she approached the disheveled bed. She watched as the small creature crawled deeper beneath the blankets, squirming. She stood by the head of the bed and placed both paws on her hips, waiting.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, the child popped out and sat by his pillow. There was no denying the exploding exuberance erupting from the young squirrel. He had a grin so wide that it threatened to shatter his little face. The boy's eyes sparkled with pleasure, as if he alone received a special gift that he wanted to share with everyone. When Tassel looked upon such a creature, so full of joy, she too experienced a giddy heart.

Had anyone peeked into the room, they may have thought the opposite had occurred. Tassel's massive paws sprang forward, locking about the throat of the child. Her arms rocked the youngster back and forth on his bed while tiny paws tugged at the badger's wrists. He produced a noise that blended both gagging, and giggling.

"Flashfoot, how many times have I told you not to run inside the Dormitory or jump on your bed?" Even her voice would have fooled anyone not knowing her love for the orphans placed under her care. Tassel continued throttling the young squirrel while expressing an ire she never had. "I . . . just . . . made . . . that . . . bed."

Tassel released the squirrel and pointed down. Flashfoot slid under the covers until his head rested on the pillow, his cries of "Mother Tassel" softly echoing within the empty room. She sat on the side of his bed and listened as the boy told her everything that happened while gathering acorns. The young squirrel recounted his excursion outside the walls with the other squirrel elders, his voice racing through the story.

Flashfoot repeated parts of the story for a third time. At this point, Tassel's paw reached forward and held his muzzle shut. She leaned down, gave the boy a light peck on his forehead, and told him to sleep. Tassel hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when she heard his steady breathing as he fell into a deep slumber.

"I'll be lucky if he stays asleep for even an hour." Tassel shook her head as she continued down the corridor. "Where does that squirrel find such energy?"

It was too sunny a day for staying indoors, so she stepped outside. She stood atop the steps, surveying the Abbey's courtyard. Feeling like she too had some energy that needed release, she walked along the perimeter of the inner wall. Her steps took her from the main gate, past the many workshops and beyond some of the residences. Elders she passed found other tasks more engrossing and acted as if they didn't notice her moving past their homes.

She soon reached the point where the orchard began. In the shade of the tall trees, Tassel found the solitude she sought. Surrounded by these trees, she luxuriated in her self-imposed, peaceful isolation.

Yet this orchard was not so large that she could become lost within its confines. Tassel crossed to the far side. A male badger sat by the pond. The heel end of a loaf of bread rested on the bench next to him. The boar badger tore the bread into small chunks for the ducks gathered by the water's edge.

Before Tassel approached the boar badger, her paws brushed her dress. She wiggled her ears, making sure they did not rub against the fabric of her mask, and for the first time that day, wished she carried a small looking glass in her pocket. Tassel felt a multitude of butterflies take flight within her stomach. For the last three weeks, she took special pleasure in the interest the handsome, traveling, boar peddler had shown in her.

"Good afternoon, Nimbull. Nobody told me you were here today."

"I'm not here for trading as I've done as much in this region as I can. It's time I moved on to the next village."

"You'll return?" Tassel circled the bench and sat down as close to the male as she dared. Once settled, only the bread separated them. "Redwall has too much merchandise that you like." Her tongue flicked out, wetting the tip of her nose. "Though I do hope you found something more desirable here than dickering with our cellar hog for another barrel of October Ale."

Nimbull gave Tassel a quizzical look.

_Come on now. Am I being that obtuse? You and I danced every dance that first day you arrived. We became inseparable over the next few days and each time you passed our Abbey, you diverted for an extended trading session here at Redwall. Admit it, Nimbull, we had fun, we enjoyed the other's company. Tell me you want something more than an occasional meeting. Tell me you want us to become dancing partners for life._

The boar rose from the bench and moved to a point before Tassel. His deep sigh and pensive look had all the butterflies swirling faster. When he leaned over and placed his paws on her shoulders, she thought those beating wings would lift her to the very clouds. Without knowing it, Tassel held her breath, wondering what he planned to tell her.

"This will be my final stop at Redwall. I've decided the far north coastal region will welcome a peddler of my talents."

"Will you return?"

He shook his head. Tassel asked if there was another reason for his departure. Nimbull nodded as he dropped his paws by his side. He backed away from the bench, leaving Tassel with a confused expression. She may have feared asking the question, but the words came unbidden from her heart.

"I thought we had something growing between us, that you honestly liked me. You knew I can never leave this place; I told you when first you expressed interest in courting me. Please think about it, Nimbull, we could be so happy here at Redwall. You said you loved children and you know I want pups as much as you do. Please, tell me why are you really leaving?"

Nimbull's expression changed from one of sadness to one she couldn't fathom. The voice that had always sounded so soft became harsh. No longer did he tolerate her touch. He moved far enough away that she lost even his masculine scent to the light breeze that swirled about the bench.

"My first impression was that you were afraid of leaving this place. Thanks to a nice vole tyke named Mitteenna, I learned it's not fear that keeps you here. It was fortunate that girl happened by when she did, otherwise, I might have made the biggest blunder in my life. You honestly expected someone like me, an honorable boar, would ever consider choosing some filthy vermin beast as a mate?"

Now she could plainly read his latest expression without any difficulty. He showed the same contemptuous look so many elders had whenever they interacted with her. She saw no compassion, no forgiveness, just a righteous indignation that she dared to stay near him. Nimbull pivoted on his heel, and without a backward glance, followed the path that led back to the Abbey's main gate.

The sow snatched what remained of the duck's bread and heaved it in Nimbull's direction. It fell far short of its intended target. For Tassel, every butterfly within her stomach died as one. She stretched across the bench and gave into her misery. Great sobs racked her body.

Her tears spent, she returned to the Abbey by a more circuitous path. She wanted nobody seeing the tracks of her tears upon her mask as it would only please many of Redwall's more spiteful residents. Tassel hurried her steps as the clock hands approached the hour when school ended.

When Nimbull left her, one name kept pounding within her mind. _Mitteenna_. _Mitteenna_. The image of that arrogant girl telling the boar about her past infuriated her. It made Tassel so angry she considered accosting the girl about her interference and damned the consequences. Tassel wanted to believe even the Father Abbot's protective nature could never condone this latest cruelty.

The forlorn badger availed herself of the washroom and had just finished drying her face when a multitude of voices came from the Dormitory. She quickly donned a clean mask and entered the room to a chorus of friendly greetings. Each child exchanged their school garments to casual wear while they discussed the latest school gossip. Such happy faces erased much of her earlier dark mood.

While the children changed, she buttonholed a few for chores. Tassel believed every child needed work, either within the Dormitory or serving some respected elder. Whenever she called out a name, the other dibbuns needled the unfortunate beast. Such ribbing always remained amiable since all knew if you escaped such work today, then your turn would come tomorrow or soon thereafter.

Tassel's ears detected the sound of the door leading to the hallway opening. Turning about, she saw an old lady hedgehog standing by the door. She recognized her as Father Abbot's able assistant, Thistle. The old spikedog waved her paw and when Tassel acknowledged her presence, she motioned Tassel closer.

The two ladies stood facing each other in the narrow passageway running alongside Tassel's private quarters. She suggested they move into her room, but Thistle preferred getting her business done right away. Whenever the children exited the Dorm, they interrupted their conversation. After several starts and stops, Thistle managed telling Tassel the Father Abbot had summoned her to his office on a matter needing her immediate attention.

Tassel soon arrived at the Abbot's office. No more than a step behind her followed the female hedgehog. When Thistle saw the closed door, she increased her pace, blocking her. With a gentle knock, she waited for Father Hughnaught's permission and stuck her head inside. A moment later, Thistle stood aside, allowing Tassel's entrance.

Once inside, Thistle closed the door behind her. As Tassel moved to the far side of the sofa, she noticed the vole Mitteenna sitting on the opposite end. She could not mistake the expression on the vole's face. The child had that special look all children have when they know some elder has found them out. The young vole's eyes bounced between the Father Abbot and the masked face of the Badgermom. Her pensive look spoke volumes about her recent misdemeanors and Tassel had an excellent idea why she had been summoned.

_Alright! Finally girl you are about to receive your comeuppance. I don't often seek permission for corporal punishment from the Father Abbot, and I never find such a necessary task pleasant those few times he grants my request. However, I'll make a big exception in your case. Feeling you squirm and struggle while lying over my knees, will be a most pleasant sensation. Having the palm of my paw strike your furry fanny with as much force as possible, shall be an enjoyable exercise. I intend savoring your cries for mercy since I will not show you any._

Father Hughnaught cleared his throat and held the gaze of the two creatures sitting across from him. He adjusted his glasses and once again checked his desk. When he located the item lying where he left it no more than ten seconds ago, he held it up so all could see.

"About five minutes before I summoned you here, Mitteenna, I received this message. It comes from both your mother and your stepfather."

Mitteenna leaned forward, her voice quivering. "I know mother is expecting soon. I am looking forward to meeting my new brother or sister when classes have ended."

"According to this letter, your mother had a baby girl. Both your mother and the baby are doing well."

Tassel felt confused; she wondered why the Father Abbot required her presence. Mitteenna also seemed puzzled, as she too questioned the oddity of the letter going to the Father Abbot and not her.

"Sir, do my parents want me home right away? Are they cancelling my schooling?"

Father Hughnaught's appearance reminded Tassel of some beast that just bit into a rotten piece of fruit. His eyes shifted from her to his desk as he weighed his words. His eyes focused on Mitteenna. For a split second, Tassel thought she detected a kind of sadness in his eyes she had never seen.

"Actually, your parents believe it best you remain with us. They said the two of them need time accepting a new child in their lives and think you're better off staying at Redwall."

The vole's lips quivered as she asked the obvious question. "When can I go home?"

"They said," and here the woodchuck's eyes locked on Tassel, "they decided to move to a distant village after the baby's birth. Your stepfather said something about pursuing his trade in virgin territory. The letter doesn't say where their new home is located, so you'll have to reside here. I'm afraid your stay will be a permanent one."

Tassel reached over and scooped-up the vole and held her on her lap. The child buried her muzzle in Tassel's breast; the vole cried, which soon escalated to heavy sobbing. Tassel made soothing sounds to the girl as she rocked her gently from side to side. One look at the woodchuck's pained expression confirmed what she already guessed the letter really said.

Mitteenna was now officially the newest child to become a member of Tassel's brood. All her former anger disappeared as Tassel vowed to love this child with all her heart.


End file.
